Hot And Steamy
by ReginasThief
Summary: a collection of smutty outlaw queen prompts that I write in my free time, when I get inspired, on request. hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt - AU in which Robin and Regina are pornstars, shooting a movie together.**

* * *

><p>He was nervous. God only knew how much. It was his… what? Fourth time, probably, and he still couldn't get used to it. His manager had told him how hard it was to be a pornstar, and that the first times wuouldn't have been as good and simple as they may have looked on the tv. It was clear that he was talented, but he wasn't used to the camera. At all.<p>

He had been lucky during his first three times; he had played with young actresses, just as inexperienced as he was, so he could take advantage of the situation to make his experiences and understand what exactly he could or couldn't do.

But that one time was different; he was about to shoot with a "very talented" actress, a very "famous" one. Or so they were saying.

What was her name?

Mills. _Regina_ Mills.

His manager had adverted him: she was more famous and surely more experienced than he was, she already had quite a lot of fans all over the world and she knew exactly what to do to get all eyes on her. He couldn't allow himself to do anything wrong, it wasn't some sort of test, it was a job and he had to do it well.

«she's here.» he heard the cameraman saying.

Robin took a deep breath, closed his eyes and took a leap of courage. Everything was going to be fine. He knew he was talented, he knew he had some particular qualities that every woman he had met in that business loved; she was going to like him.

They were going to do _great things_ together.

But… what if it didn't depend on him? What if _he _wasn't going to like _her_? She was famous and an expert, so maybe she was old. He had always had that kind of fear: what if he didn't like the actress he was supposed to work with enough to get hard? He would have failed and get fired.

So, most of the times, he substituted the actress' face with images from old porn movies that he used to watch to learn the craft. And, most of the times, it worked.

«Robin, she's Regina. Regina, he's…»

«Robin.» her warm voice forced him to open his eyes and met her gaze. She was standing right in front of him and… _oh, God._ She was beautiful, not old at all. She was probably thirty-five or something. For a second he thought it was just a joke; that woman couldn't be a pornstar. She was just too beautiful, she could have been whatever she desired.  
>Her incredibly inviting lips curved into a smile:<p>

«Robin Locksley, right?»

«yes.» he nodded without leaving her chocolate-brown eyes for a second. Regina took a step back and he took advantage of it to check her out. God, she was perfect. Literally the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he would have lied if he said he wasn't thrilled at the thought of working with her.  
>The skirt she was wearing highlighted her ass perfectly. Robin had always been an ass-man, the ass had always been the part of a woman he liked the most. And <em>that woman's<em> was… wow. Just wow. Her white, definitely too transparent shirt didn't leave much to his imagination, he could perfectly see her black bra and the way it kept her perfect breasts up.

He licked his lips, damning himself not even a second after for doing such, praying that she wouldn't notice it. But she did; she laughed and took off her coat, giving it to one of the men who had followed her into the room as she'd came in.

«I'd say we can get started.» she announced, waving her hand to invite everyone except Robin and the cameraman to get out. Everything that woman did seemed to intrigue him; the way she acted like a queen and, maybe, she even wanted to be treated like one.

«Robin?» she called him, waking him up from his thoughts and inviting him to reach her in the centre of the room. «do you know what you have to do, right?»

«of course. A scene in the office. I am the chief and you are…» he took a deep breath, swallowing her with his blue eyes. «the secretary.»

«the secretary that you just found making out with one of her colleagues.» she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow «now I'm gonna tell you what you're gonna do; you'll come in» she pointed a fake door at the other side of the room «you'll push him away and fire him. Then you'll look at me, at my opened shirt, and you'll lose control: you'll throw me on this table and fuck me so hard I'll beg you to stop. But you won't. You will make me come with your name on my lips and then you'll come… whenever you please. This last part is up to you.»

_Oh. My. God_. Robin felt his cock already hardening just at hearing her husky voice. _Fuck._ He was going to take her on that table and fuck her senseless. In that exact moment there wasn't anything he wanted more.

He couldn't hide his surprise as he realised that he was going to be in charge; he thought she was a strong, dominant lady who liked to have the full control of the situation. Well, he was probably wrong…

«so? Cat got your tongue?» she chuckled. This time it was her turn to check him out. «mmh… God, I surely hope it didn't.» she licked her perfectly red lips. Robin felt his trousers about to explode, he couldn't control himself anymore.

«we're ready.» he told the cameraman.

Regina smiled in satisfaction and sat behind her desk, where she was supposed to be, while Robin was already hiding behind the fake door. He could perfectly see her anyway, the way she was sitting on that chair, her legs slightly opened, that knee-length skirt that he personally couldn't wait to rip off of her… my God, he was going to make her scream. He was going to take away that smug smile from her face, he was going to fuck her until she couldn't say anything more than his name.

He was about to come just by thinking about it.

«Carl, what are you doing here?» he heard her saying to the other actor.

«I was missing you.» the man was young, younger than her and surely younger than Robin. He wasn't embarrassed, he didn't look inexperienced at all. On the contrary, he kept on staring Regina's cleavage with non-chalance and hungry eyes.

«mmh… last night wasn't enough for you, was it?»

«you're never enough for me.» as he said so he grabbed her face and kissed her hard, sticking his fingers in her dark hair, invading her mouth with his tongue. Regina threw her head back as she felt his hands travelling down her chest, unbuttoning the shirt and grabbing her breasts in his hands, squeezing and trying to free them from the bra.

Robin should have been aroused by the scene, just like he was when he normally watched porn movies; but he wasn't. At all. All he could feel was anger, _jealousy._

_God damn it, Robin, you're such a fool! She's not yours, she's just an actress, a porn actress! Put your shit together, you can't have her just for yourself._

That irrational jealousy pushed him to open the door, making the guy jump on his feet, immediately pulling away from Regina. The expression Robin had on his face was a mixture of rage, craziness and violence. A mix that frightened and excited Regina like nothing else, in a strange, fucking pervert way.

«chief, I'm… I'm sorry!» the guy said.

«you're fired.» he stated, clenching his teeth with a seriousness Regina had never seen in an actor. She couldn't help but smile. «come on, go, before I punch you in the face.» this time he shouted and the boy immediately ran away.  
>Robin made sure the door was locked, then walked towards Regina. Her shrit was almost completely opened and her breasts were barely covered by the bra.<p>

«chief…» she whispered, giving him an innocent look. Here that was, that impertinence that couldn't leave her, not even during a roleplay when she was the submissive. «I'm sorry. It was all my fault, really. Carl has nothing to do with this… I provoked him.» Robin knew that wasn't the truth, he knew it was fiction, but that desire of punching that guy straight on his face for touching her grew stronger inside of him. «I was so horny and…» there Robin saw red. He didn't even let her finish; he grabbed her arm and roughly made her stand up from that god damn chair, then pushed her against the table. As she had asked.

«so you were horny, huh?» he took the two extremes of her shirt and ripped it, as much as he needed to remove it from her body quickly, leaving her speechless. _Oh, God._

She moaned as his warm hands slipped under her skirt and lifted it up to her hips. She was wearing black lace panties, definitely useless to him. He quickly moved them aside and caressed her pussy, feeling how wet she already was. «oh, yes, that's how much horny you were. Oh, Regina, what do I have to do with you?»

«punish me, chief, if you think it's necessary.» _God, she surely hoped so._

«yes, I think it absolutely is.» he gripped her hair and guided her lips against his roughly, kissing her hard, like he'd never kissed anyone. Regina moaned in his mouth and he let two of his fingers slipping completely inside of her, where he had caressed her before. He felt her arching her back and suffocate the millionth moan against his tongue.

God, how much he needed to possess her… it was an animalistic need.

He made her sit on the table and, with a patience he didn't think he had, took off her skirt, her panties and ripped off her black bra. She was completely naked in front of him and she was perfect. Absolutely stunning, in every way.

He didn't know where to start, which part of her he wanted to touch first. He didn't even know if he was hesitating too much. He just needed to memorize that image of her: there, spreaded legs and completely ready for him.

Luckily for him, she was an expert and she knew exactly where to start: she begun to unbutton his shirt and offered him a hint to go on; he slapped her hands away from his chest and pulled her to him, spreading her legs as much as he could, until she felt him hard against her wetness, through the fabric of his jeans. Her eyes fell shut and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her hands against his ass, letting him understand how much she needed him.

«oh yes… yes you want it, Regina. You want to feel it deep inside of you, don't you?» he whispered as he removed his shirt.

«oh yes… please!»

«please what, Regina?» finally he unzipped his trousers and she watched as he let them fall to his feet, together with his boxers. There it was, finally.

She had known from the very beginning that that Robin Locksley had something good to offer, but she wasn't expecting something _that_ good. He was long enough and incredibly thick; it was able to make her groan at the only thought of having him inside.

She licked her lips as she felt Robin rubbing it against the skin of her legs.  
>God damn it, she was going crazy.<p>

«please, give it to me. Give it _all _to me. I want it…»

«all my eight inches? Were you such a good girl to deserve it?!»

oh fuck it! Fuck that stupid roleplay, fuck that stupid movie they were shooting! She just needed him to fuck her senseless, there, on that table.

«please… I'll be good. I just want to come… please, I promise I will come so hard for you, as hard as the slut I really am!» she took him in surprise with those words and aroused him to a point he simply couldn't control himself anymore: he finally slammed into her, roughly, unexpectedly. He was following his animalistic instinct.

A «oh fuck, yes» managed to escape Regina's lips while she arched her back and threw her head back. She felt him slapping her ass and she bit her bottom lip hard:

«oh, chief… I've been a really, really bad girl. Oh, yes!» Robin was out of control, he was thrusting in her mercilessly, with the only intention of making her come, of making her scream his name in pleasure, as he dreamed to do since the first moment he saw her.

«God, Regina, you're such a slut. An insatiable slut!»

«a very nasty insatiable slut, chief.» she added as he grabbed her ass and squeezed it tight enough in his hands to leave her red marks, then he slapped it repeatedly, so it could become completely red.

«oh yes, you live to serve me, don't you? Your only purpose is to serve me, your only wish is to feel my cum all over you.»

God, she was almost there… with every thrust, Robin was able to touch her special spot, the one able to make her come apart immediately.

«chief…»

«say it, Regina. What do you life for?»

«for serving you.»

«what do you deserve?»

«to be fucked mercilessly like the slut that I am.»  
>Robin groaned and slammed his mouth on her neck, literally devouring it. Every inch of her skin was a slave to his mouth, there wasn't a place that he didn't lick, suck or bit, until he left one of his red marks.<br>Regina was in heaven. No one had ever fucked her like that, no one felt so…_so right._

Right when she was about to come, he made her turn around and she found herself bending on the table. Robin had a perfect wide view of her ass, as red as blood because of his spanks. My god, he wanted to do it again, he wanted to spank her all day long for allowing that man to touch her. _She was his._ But it was all just fiction. Obviously.

Another slap and she felt his cock deep in her one more time, this time from behind.

«oh, yes! Yes!» she exclaimed, holding onto the edges of the desk.

«yeah, of course you like it. You like how good I can fuck you from behind.» he licked her spine, every inch of it, making her arch her back for the millionth time. «say my name.» a spank.

«Robin!»

Another spank:

«again.»

«Robin!» she yelled and she came at one last slap.

Robin looked at her, all satisfied of his work, before slipping out of her and making her turn one more time:

«on your knees. I wanna come on your face.»

That smug smirk was back on Regina's face when she kneeled and grabbed his cock in her tiny hand, starting to pump it up and down fast. He closed his eyes and threw his head back; this time it was his turn.

She took him all in, tasting her own cum; she smiled like the expert she really was as she sucked its sides and arrived to his balls, taking them in her mouth and sucking them until she felt them throbbing. He was coming. _Oh god, he definitely was._

Robin groaned and, with one last pump of Regina's hand, he spilled his cum all over her face, oh her lips, on her cheeks. He pressed the tip of his cock against her mouth, forcing her to part her lips and take him back in.

«god, Regina, you suck it so good…» he whispered when she had sucked it clean and did the same with the bit she had on the rest of her face. She swallowed everything and stood up to kiss him hard. He smiled against her lips as he tasted himself.

«you're mine.» he breathed and, for a moment, Regina thought he was saying it for real. It surely looked like so.

«yours.» she smiled and rested her forehead against his.

«aand.. stop! God, guys, that was so hot!» the cameraman said. They both turned in shock: they had totally forgotten about him! They laughed nervously and pulled away, as if they noticed just _then_ that they were completely naked in front of one another.

«so…» they said at the same time, blushing, then laughing. He got close again and gave her what was left of her clothes.

«I hope I… didn't upset you. With… you know…»

«you didn't. everything you did to me was… amazing.» she gave him a honest smile. Not a smirk, a real smile. He returned it before she could look away._Was that embarrassment, your majesty?!_ He wanted to laugh but he didn't, instead, he put his trousers back on, then he watched her getting dressed.

He knew he wasn't going to see her again and he couldn't let her go away. He had felt something when that woman came into that room, he had felt something when he had seen someone else kissing and touching her, he had felt something while she came around him.

He wanted to see her again. He _needed _to see her again.

«how… how about a coffee?»

And there she gave him that smirk. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>you can submit me your prompt on my tumblr: .com<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**to the ones who didn't understand, this is not a long-fic, there will be no continuation to the various chapters, I'm so sorry! they're meant to be one-shots, I can't start another long fic (I already have "fifty shades of forest" to finish) :) **

**I'll leave you this new one, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROMPT: <strong>**_Robin & Regina "sleep" in the library; Belle catches them._**

His hands all over her for the second time in a day weren't helping her to stay away from him at all. She couldn't believe they ended up making out like sneaky teenagers in a library.

«Robin» she moaned as they interrupted that passionate kiss to take a breath.

«god, Regina… I want you.» he whispered, starting to unbutton her shirt. Again. He didn't know if it was a soulmates thing but he couldn't stay away from her, from that wonderful body. Everytime they were together, he needed to touch her, kiss her, feel her skin under his hands.

«Robin we can't do this» she breathed. Of course she felt the same things he felt, she needed exactly what he needed and the desire grew insufferable everytime he was around her.

But, God, that was completely wrong. He wasn't hers, he was Marian's. He was married. He had someone to come back home to, even if she was temporarily in a frozen coma. They had to stop, seriously.

She took his hands and pressed them against the table, next to the same storybook that had tormented her in the past weeks; the reason of her pain, the reason why they couldn't work out. _Villains don't get happy endings._

She felt Robin's blue eyes inside of hers and she immediately forgot all the bad thoughts; he was there now, with her. He wanted her, he wanted to feel her around him one more time, he wanted her like no one else had ever wanted her. Ever.

She got distracted and he profited of that to turn over the situation: now _she_was the one pressed against the table.  
>Regina couldn't help but bit her bottom lip internally at how insufferable that thief was when it came to dominance in bed, but she liked it. O<em>h, God,<em> she liked it a lot.

They locked their eyes for several seconds, seconds in which their looks spoke more than a thousand words. They were full of promises, desires, passion. She looked away first, to look at the storybook which had just bumped against her hand, then brought his eyes back to Robin. _Screw that book, screw everything_! She could get a happy ending, she could be happy. There was still hope, she'd had the confirmation that exact night. Her happy ending was right there, in front of her, his hands firmly wrapped around her, waiting for her permission. He was ready to be taken, or better, ready _to take her._

With a roughness she didn't think she had, she closed her arms around his neck and literally crashed her mouth against his. Robin smiled; a smile that she quickly swallowed with her full, so god damn inviting lips. He helped her sitting on the table and there she felt him, hard, against her knees while he helped her unzipping the dress and taking it off, together with her hosiery. He wanted to be slow, he wanted to be careful not to ruin her clothes, but he was too eager to have her naked in front of him one more time.

God, it felt like years since their last time and it had happened barely six hours before.

«oh, God, Robin» she breathed, holding him tight against her chest. It was something she loved to do: feeling his body completely attached to hers.  
>He smiled as he felt her warm, tiny hands slipping underneath his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as she could, eventually throwing it somewhere, between the books.<p>

«please» she moaned passing her hands all over his perfect abs, just to reach the zip of his trousers. Robin couldn't help but giggle:

«looks like milady changed her mind.»

«shut up.» the rest of his clothes finally fell to his feet. «get in me. Now.» she ordered, leaning back and holding onto the edges of the table. Robin stopped for a second, just to look at her: while he was already completely naked, she still had her underwear on. That damn underwear that had been an actual torture the night before. He wanted to rip it off of her, literally, but at the same time he wanted to do things calmly and enjoy every single moment inside of her.

Unfortunately for him, Regina did not agree:

«Robin» her warm voice brought him back to reality. She was eager and she needed him, what the hell was he waiting for? «_now._»she repeated. It was an order and, once he'd slipped a hand in her panties, he understood where it came from: god, she was soaked. For him. He couldn't help but smile smugly.

He quickly removed the rest of her clothes and pulled her closer, making her close her legs around his waist. And there she felt him, hard against her wetness, there where she needed him the most.

«my God… I want you, Robin, I want you inside of me.» he heard her saying in a moan. He took his cock in his hand and guided it to her entrance as he watched her falling apart as he finally filled her. Regina closed her eyes and threw her head back.

God, she had missed him so damn much.

«oh… Robin» he smiled. He couldn't get tired of hearing her moaning his name, he was more than sure about that.

He grabbed her ass to help himself pushing deeper inside of her –the same ass he couldn't stop squeezing the night before. It was like a magnet to his hands, he felt the urge of having it burning under his fingers.

Regina buried her mouth in his neck, sucking, literally devouring every inch of his skin. Damn, she had never appreciated the smell of the forest as much as she did in that moment.

«fuck, Regina! You're so tight! You're so god damn tight» she smiled as she heard him whimpering several times. She had been completely overtaken by the entire situation the night before to notice how loud Robin actually was in bed, and how much he needed to talk to her, to let her know exactly how she made him feel.

She couldn't help but giggle, a giggle that he was more than happy to interrupt with a strong, deep thrust that touched _that_ special spot inside of her. She threw her head back and screamed. No, not a moan, nor a groan, she actually _screamed _in pleasure.

«oh, God! Please, faster!» and faster he went. His fingers completely buried in her ass, as if he wanted to leave her the mark of his hands; his body crashing against hers, his pace growing faster at every thrust and every thrust hit her deeper.

«Regina» she knew what he wanted to say, she knew that he was about to come inside of her and she knew that they were going to come together. For the third time. She didn't know if it was a soulmates' thing, but their harmony, even during the sex, was something able to amaze her every single time.

She took his face in his hands and kissed him hard, making him understand all in a simple gesture. They both came in one last thrust; one inside the other, their bodies united just like their lips.

They stayed like that for a while, Robin was still buried inside of her, Regina's head resting on his shoulder, her heartbeat against his. They held each other so tight their hearts almost touched. As their breath slowed dwn she finally spoke:

«we shouldn't have done this… we decided that there wasn't gonna be a second time.» she closed her eyes but she didn't move.

«every time is like the first with you, Regina.» he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

«Robin…»

«Regina, I love you. And you're my soulmate, I can't stay away from you. Even if I try. And I did. I swear to you, Regina, I tried with all my heart and soul to stay away from you… but it's quite simple, really: we're destined to be together. No matter what we do, or where we are, or who we try to be with. Fate will always bring us together. Please» he caressed her face in the sweetest of ways, stickin his fingers in her hair as he was used to do «please don't ask me to stay away from you. Not after…» he laughed, clearly alluding to what they had just done.

She couldn't be serious, not with him. She burst into a laugh:

«you insufferable thief!»

«a thief who apparently made you come twice to day. And feel free to count last night too so…»

«shut. Up.» she couldn't stop laughing.

When they finally locked their eyes again he cupped her face and kissed her sweetly, then deepened the kiss. Their eyes were closed, they couldn't notice that someone had turned on the lights.

«oh my god! Oh my…» they heard someone exclaiming. They immediately to look who that was and found Belle, who had just walked in with her hands covering her eyes, a shocked expression and a red, red face. «w-what are you two doing here? You shouldn't… oh my God…» she couldn't even speak. Robin quickly slipped out of Regina's body and looked for his clothes but, in a wink of an eye, they disappeared and he found himself surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke. As it disappeared he realised what Regina had just done; they were perfectly dressed up, like nothing had happened.

«Belle, I don't know what you think you've seen but…»

«oh, I… I perfectly know what I've seen, Regina.» the girl said, trying to keep her head high and her eyes away from them. «and you know what? I'll act like none of that happened. Y-you know what? You've never been here. Ever. Now you'll go and.. I'll take the book I came here for. Your secret is safe with me. Good night.» she nodded and quickly walked past them. Robin looked at Regina, he wanted to laugh for how red was her face and how odd that whole situation was, but he didn't. Instead, he put an arm around her shoulders and, together, they walked out of the library.

«oh my God» Belle breathed as she was finally alone. Jesus, the image of Robin and Regina, naked, kissing and touching and God only knew what else on _her _table… Shit. She had to forget that. All of that.

She shook her head and tried to act "like nothing happened"; she came back to her books but right when she had found the book she needed, she stumbled in something and the book fell from her hands. She rolled her eyes; she truly needed to go back home. She bent and, as she took the book, she found what she had stumbled in.

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

><p><strong>this last part is up to you! what did Belle find? write your version in a review ;)<strong>

**also, if you want to submit me a prompt; just go on my tumblr :) outlaw-qveen -**

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
